College Reunion
by LionClaw
Summary: He left 20 years ago, but Bella still loves him. When Bella sends her daughter to college she isnt expecting her to fall in love with Edward and get into deep trouble with werewolves. But the real question is who will Edward choose, mother or daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**this is might have been what had happened if Edward never had come back.**

Edward never came back after that day in the forest. Bella graduated High School using Jacob as her crutch, but never mending from the love and loss. But it was time to move on to college, to finally get away from Forks. And that's what she did, but she never forgot, she never could. She left to escape the memories of Edward and all of the Cullens, but they just haunted her anyway. And its years after that now, after graduation from some small college in Washington, after marriage to Byron, and after the birth of her lovely daughter Colette.

But this isn't Bella's story of love and loss. It's Colette's.

Bella stood there crying into Byron's shoulder. Colette rolled her eyes as she watched her mother cry. Only her mother, of course, was spazing out and crying out in misery ever few seconds.

"I'll miss you so much Colette." Bella wailed as she moved to embrace her daughter.

Colette awkwardly hugged her mother back. "Um, thanks mom, but college is only like and hour from home. I'll visit at Thanksgiving and Christmas. I promise."

Bella managed to stop the tears for a bit. "I just hate losing people. Its so lonley." Images of Edward flashed through her head, but she instantly shoved hem out. That was over 20 years ago. She hadn't gone near Forks much since she left to go to college, only for Jacob's wedding and the occasional Christmas.

Colette sighed, "Mom, first of all you're not losing me I'll just be an hour away. And secondly," she said lowering her voice, "Your embarrassing me, again."

Bella pulled back, "Sorry hunny. Okay good-bye. Do you want me to stay around until your roommates come?"

Colette shook her head. Ya right of course not, people were starting to gather in the hallway to see whose freshman mother was freaking out. Many were laughing as they saw Bella with smudged mascara rolling down her face. "No mom, I think you have done so much you deserve to go home with dad and relax, away form me."

Bella hugged her daughter one more time and took at least three more pictures. Byron waved good-bye to his daughter while wrapping his arm around Bella guiding her out of the room.

Colette mouth thanks to her dad before waving good-bye to them both.

She sat down on the bottom bunk of her bed. She had opted to share a room with two other girls. She flipped through all of her info, but there names weren't provided.

She sighed, and forced herself to finish setting up the rest of her stuff and unpack. She managed to set up her mirror straight after the second try. She looked at her reflection.

So many people said she looked like her father, but had her mother's mouth and eyes. She fixed her hair neatly to one side before looking around.

"College." She said to herself, "I can't believe I'm here."

"Nor can I."

Mumbled a voice from behind her. Colette turned around. And there stood one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, no correction the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had long flowing blond hair and beautiful skin.

"Rose, cheer up." Said the second girl as she entered carrying four times the amount of luggage Colette even owned.

The second girl looked up, her hair was black, it was long and it wrapped around her upper back, as the tips rested on the edge of her hips. She was just as beautiful, Colette didn't compare to the girl with pale white skin and beautiful topaz eyes.

Colette was taken aback by there beauty for a second, but then managed to mumble out something that might have sounded like her name.

The girl with black hair dropped her bags and smiled, "Hi Colette, I'm Alice, and this is my sister Rosalie."

Colette smiled, "Hi it's nice to meet you." She said shyly.

Colette turned around to finish unpacking her stuff as her two new roommates set up the things they had brought. Alice it had turned out brought a microwave and refrigerator and Rosalie had brought the TV. Colette felt bad the only thing she had brought was a mirror.

But when Colette turned around her mouth dropped open and she forgot her worries as she noticed an amazingly handsome boy leaning in her doorway.

Alice followed her eyes and smiled, "Oh Colette this is my brother."

He stepped forward his stride strong and graceful. He starred puzzling into her face. "Hi," he said uncertainly, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Then he just smiled, his beautiful smile illuminating his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was taken aback. She was so familiar, so beautiful. He instantly recognized the connection between her face and Bella's who he hadn't seen in years.

Colette smiled shyly and answered back, "I'm Colette White, nice to meet you Edward."

Edward was lost in her eyes for a second; they were so similar to Bella's. He had always regretted leaving her, and never been able to forget her completely. That was a lie; he had never been able to forget her at all. He just assumed he had been long forgotten in the world of Isabella Swan. So some one else, someone like Colette would just have to do.

"I'm Alice's brother, and sort of Rosalie's too. We are all foster children, our father's a doctor." Edward babbled on, he just wanted to take in Colette's similarities.

Colette smiled, "My fathers a doctor too, and my mother became an elementary school teacher."

Edward was debating the ideas in his mind. He wanted so much to get close to Colette, to anyone that could remind him of Bella. He hadn't gotten close to anyone in years, not since Bella. But his instinct was strong to stay away; far away, he didn't want heartbreak. Why did this girl remind him so much of Bella? Then it hit him, he couldn't read her mind either.

He wanted to scream, why he couldn't find just one girl that he could see maybe liking that he could read the mind of. But instead of screaming he kept talking, "I think there's a cookout for all of the new students, want to all head down." He said inviting Rose and Alice too.

Edward and Colette walked down to the cookout and Alice and Rosalie promised to catch up later.

Edward filled a plate for Colette, but taking none for himself promising he already ate.

Edward smiled sort of awkwardly, but the smile was the most beautiful thing she had seen, ever.

"Um," Edward's smile widened, "Would you like to go get dinner tonight?"

Colette smiled, "Um." But before she could say yes Edward spoke again,

"So we can get to know each other better, Alice ad Rosalie could come too,I fyou want that is."

Colette laughed, "No, Edward, well I mean sure I will go with you, but you don't need ot bring your sisters."


	3. Chapter 3

Colette's easy going laugh was soon joined by Edward's. The two couldn't stop looking at each other. Colette tried not to stare at his beauty, while Edward tried not to stare into her eyes, the eyes which she had inherited from her mother.

"That's great," Edward smiled again. He couldn't wait to see if Colette could some how mange to bring Bella back to life in his mind. He could picture every single little detail about Bella, how she moved, how she talked, how she smiled.

Colette was sent almost instantly into a dizzy state by his crooked smile; today must have been her lucky day she had managed to get asked out on the first day of college to one of the most beautiful guys she had ever laid eyes on. She knew her mother never approved of guys much and Bella had always been restricting her on dating and telling her not to get involved till she was much older, but what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Colette and Edward walked along campus. Edward seemed intent on just listening to Colette talk about her life. Colette didn't really mind, but her life was pretty boring. Her mother didn't like to travel a lot or do much at all besides for doing her job and occasionally going for long hikes in the mountains by herself.

Colette urged Edward to talk more about himself, "Come on, so your fathers a doctor and you have two sister, what else?"

"Well I also have two brothers Emmett and Jasper, they came here for college too, but their out hiking in the mountains today, they came yesterday who knows why, and their already board with campus I guess." Edward shrugged picking each of his words carefully.

**Later…**

Edward finally dropped Colette back of at her dorm room, and the two waved good-bye both smiling sheepishly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked out, Colette felt bad, it might not have been the best idea to date your roommates' brother.

Colette just shrugged, even if she had thought it through she couldn't possible have said no to Edward.

Alice on the other hand was much friendlier; she seemed to have been able to read Edward's actions and expressions and was over joyed for her brother.

Colette explained that she was meeting Edward later and she freaked out, in a good way.

Alice started digging through her suitcase and picking out clothes and even giving her a cute skirt to wear, than Alice did her hair and make-up.

Personally it was all so strange to Colette, her mom wasn't into things like make-up and stuff, but she didn't mind feeling like a doll for once it felt good to be taken care of, she felt perfectly safe. But unbeknown to her this would become the most dangerous night of her life so far.

**Okay I know its not long, but i figured it was better than NOTHING. Sorry i sort of disappeared for awhile, but hopfully I will write more often and stop getting stupid writers block. Please comment on the story if you want me to keep writing, say if i should keep going or not, cause I have a few ideas and not sure if I should go on with it. So ya if you liked it or even hated it post what you thought. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You wanted longer chapters so i tired my best. The beggining might be a tad slow, but read all the way through I have a feeling the ending is much better than the start. ;) Please read!**

Edward arrived exactly on time, a soft wrap sounded from the dorm room door and he slowly opened the door, his crooked grin spread across his face. He wore jeans and a simple dark red shirt, but nothing could look boring on Edward. His pale skin and golden hair were offset by his shirt, but who would ever notice what he wore when they had his face to stare at.

Colette smiled sweetly, Alice had just finished making her over for what had seemed like hours. Her new roommate was the closest thing to a sister that she ever had.

Edward strode gracefully into the room, "Ready?" he asked, his smooth voice calm, while Colette herself could barley keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. Edward seemed to be trying not to laugh, as if he could hear her heart racing with anticipation.

Colette quickly shook that ridiculous thought from her mind and smiled, "Ya, lets go."

Edward took her head and lead her from the room, but not before Rosalie managed to send both of them a nasty glare. Colette shivered slightly and Edward drew her closer a small snarl seemed to have rumbled through him, maybe she had just imagined it.

Edward was nervous as he led Colette into a small dinner near campus; he technically wasn't allowed to bring his car so he has stolen Jasper's for the night, who was pretending once again to be his older brother.

Edward took the seat across from Colette at the back of the small dinner, he recognized a few faces from some of his classes and caught several more girls glimpsing at him. 'You dazzle people.' He sighed, there it went again, Bella's familiar words and voice wrung through his head, you think he would have moved on by now it had been so many years ago since he had left her standing in the forest in stupid old Forks.

The waiter walked over and Colette placed her order, he just ordered a side of fries and a drink, not planning to really eat any of it.

Colette noticed several snobbish glares she was receiving from other girls, and also girls who were bluntly staring jealously at Edward. She half laughed to herself. She found herself so dull and boring and wondered how long this could actually last.

The waiter returned with their orders. Edward barley seemed to eat the whole time, but seemed to get lost in her stories. She could feel herself rambling on, she didn't want to talk anymore, but Edward seemed so interested, and seemed so against talking about himself.

Sadly the night ended and the two walked out into the cold Mountainous air, Colette shivered and Edward wrapped his coat around her. Surprisingly it was cold, as if he hadn't just been wearing it, but the notion instantly made her forget how cold she really was. She couldn't help it she was falling for Edward Cullen.

Edward seemed to race back to campus going way over the speed limit, Colette was trying hard to restrict herself from grabbing a hold of something.

Edward dropped her off in front of her room; he bent over and kissed her check lightly, then brushed his lips gently on past her "Goodnight." He smiled.

Colette wave good-bye, she turned around almost running straight into Rosalie, who looked pissed beyond all reason. Colette mumbled something unintelligible and ran into the empty room.

Colette couldn't help but, to stare into the mirror searching for anything that would attract Edward to her, but she found nothing out of the ordinary. A childish grin spread across her face, she already missed him. Her hear fluttered as she tried to contain her excitement. She noticed she still wore his coat, not wanting to wait to see him again she set off to find his room, only knowing the room number and floor.

She walked down the stairs and found the hallway she knew he was staying in; she approached his door slowly not wanting to knock on the wrong door. Then from inside she heard Rosalie's angry voice.

"You're just using her!" snarled Rosalie, "You don't even like her at all, your just playing with her Edward, she won't bring her back you know, so don't go ruining someone else life because you ruined yours!"

"Stop," Colette recognized Edward's soft voice, "She right…" then he paused as Rosalie flung open the door to reveal Colette standing cautiously by the closed door.

Rosalie turned to glare at Edward before turning back to Colette, "Let me make this straight, he doesn't like you, he probably never will he's using you because you remind him of one of his old girlfriends."

Colette nodded quietly, her heart raced sadly; she had fallen hard for Edward Cullen. She had fallen hard and fast, her mother was right boys like Edward were just too good to be true. Colette's eyes were clouding with tears she turned and chucked Edward's jacket at him before turning to run back to her room, she hated Edward, she hated every single part of him or so she tried to convince herself, but she knew she could only lie to herself so many times before she gave into her own self doubt.

"No Bella don't!" Edward cried.

Colette turned back around, "My names Colette idiot." She hissed before turning and running blindly away from where Edward stood shocked and lonely.

**Once again hoped you liked it! Please comment and keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some people are asking, when will Bella appear in the story, so i added a small part into the story about her, but later on she will play a MUCH BIGGER role. Hope that is good for now. Please read and comment. I got an editer (thanks Ninny!) so hopefully their will be less mistakes. **

Edward's POV:

Edward felt the world slipping between his fingers once again. He stared at the fleeing body, running smoothly and quickly away from him. His mind, his heart, started to swirl. The images of Bella which he usually tried to hold back flooded over him like a tidal wave of pain.

He remembered leaving her, leaving her for the better, so she could be normal. He shook his head; he was destined to kill, to hurt, and in the end, burn in the fiery deeps of Hell. His life was worthless and there was nothing for him to look forward to.

He collapsed onto his bed, his face scrunched in pain of old memories, just as Jasper walked in.

Jasper sighed, "Whats wrong with you? Colette already break your heart?" he half joked.

Edward rolled over, his eyes like cold, sharp daggers, a low growl emerged from deep in his throat, "It was a stupid idea in the first place, and then leave it to Rosalie to ruin it just in case it could have worked."

Jasper sat down next to Edward, "What did she do this time?"

"With Colette standing there she yelled at me for 'using' Colette," Edward yelled, "And then she goes and right to her face tells her that I used her to get closer to my ex."

Jasper looked down at Edward, "But isn't that true?"

Edward's breath caught; he really didn't know. At first that was his goal, to use Colette to get close to Bella, but she was different and possibly for the better. She had Bella's beauty and intrigue, but Colette was stronger, less dependent, but she still doubted herself. Could he really be falling for someone other than Bella Swan?

Bella's POV:

Bella sat alone staring out into the darkness of the night. Since Colette had left she had been all alone, Byron was never home. He was out with his 'friends.' She sighed; she knew he was probably cheating on her, but she couldn't stand the thought of having her heart broken again.

With Colette at home Byron had at least pretended that they got along, but the truth was their was nothing but hatred between her and her husband.

She hated being alone, because she knew sooner or later, memories of true love would float into her head, which meant thinking of Edward. Even as he drifted into her mind now and familiar pain ripped through her, it had been dulled by the years of separation, or maybe she was just used to it more.

She would give anything to see Edward again, to be held in his cold embrace and take in the wondrous sensation he gave her.

Colette stared hopelessly out the window; small tears had welled in her eyes. How was she ever supposed to have a functional relationship with anyone? Her parents acted 'normal' around her, but she wasn't as naïve as they thought she was.

She had sat up half the night, and it was about an hour before her first class and she regretted not going to bed sooner. She grabbed a tissue and scrubed the mascara streaks that had formed on her face.

Why did she care so much about a boy she had only just meet. Her heart throbbed as her mind raced around him.

Colette's POV:

She had always had small crushes on boys in high school, but none of them paid any attention to her at all. Being with Edward had been such a relief; for once she had felt normal.

Sitting with Edward in his car wrapped in his jacket was so ordinary; she had never met a boy so beautiful and so intelligent, yet still so caring and intriguing. A million adjectives flashed through Colette's mind, not a single one negative.

Should she believe Rosalie? Was Edward the conniving sneak Rosalie accused him to be, or was she just angry that they were dating.

Her mind, for the first time that day, drifted away from Edward to Rosalie. How was she taking her dating her brother? It had to be awkward and sort of strange. She sighed, a whirl pool of questions swirled through her head. She never had time to answer one before another one took its place.

She looked suddenly up at the clock; she had 10 minutes to make it to her first class. She grabbed her bag and checked her reflection. Her hair for once was lying straight; she looked down at her clothes, jeans and a tight fitting red t-shirt. She shrugged happy for once she didn't look to bad.

She turned and ran to the class making it on time she slid into one of the only two open chairs. A cute red haired boy sat to her right, the reaming empty chair on her left.

The professor walked in and called the class to attention, Colette let out a sigh of relief no Edward.

And as if to curse her by spite, Edward burst through the door, his liquid topaz eyes swept the room, resting on the only open chair next to Colette.

Colette moaned softly. Edward's eyes flashed to her his eyes narrowed as if he could have heard her small refusal. He couldn't have, he was on the other side of the room.

Colette watched Edward slide stiffly into his chair his hand curled, his eyes straight forward, and she had to strain to see him breath. Was she really that upsetting?

**So that is the end of the 5th chapter, thanks for reading my story! Please leave a comment and tell me where you want the story to go. Cause truthfully I dont know who Edward will end up being with and loving. So give me all of your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that this is so short, but i finally came up with a good ending. I hope you like this short chapter ( i apoligize again for the shortness), but now that i have an idea i should be adding chapters more regularly. Thanks for reading, i hope you like it. Please comment **

Edward sulked in his chair trying to ignore the strong scent drifting from Colette. He had noticed every single bit of comfort leave her body the second he had entered the room and it hadn't helped his mood much. He wanted to make things better; maybe he could find the tiniest piece of happiness with Colette.

Edward barley listened to the teacher ramble on, it was the first day and he had gone through plenty of these introductions by professors before. He tried forcing himself to relax, but it was hard. He turned to peek at Colette, she was staring straight forward not even pretending to be listening.

After many long painful minutes the class ended. Colette whipped back her chair as she hurried to leave. Her foot got caught on her chair and she stumbled. Naturally Edward swiftly reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she went falling into the students below.

She shook her shoulder away from his grip aggressively, she turned around her eyes were narrowed and when she spoke her voice seemed lethal, "Don't touch me Edward Cullen." Edward began to speak, but she turned around again and emerged among the other students. But he had seen the hollow look of pain in her eyes. He had wasted his one good chance. He sighed feeling more depressed than usual, but what he didn't know was that Bella was going through so much worse and soon so would Colette.

He didn't see Colette till later in the day. She was sitting with her legs pressed against her chest, her head bowed pressed against her knees. Edward could hear the deep painful intakes of her breath and he knew at once she was crying.

Edward paused behind the unaware Colette, he decided then looking down at her in such a vulnerable state that he could make this work, and he would be there for her. He purposely made his footsteps make a crunching noise on the grass as he took the cleared the last space till he reached her side, he didn't want to frighten her.

He sat down next to her, so his shoulder was a centimeter away from hers. Close, but not touching. She looked up sadly her eyes overflowing with tears and her face contorted with agony. Without speaking she lowered her head against his cold shoulder and continued to cry into the silence.

Edward moved his strong cold arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer. "It's okay Colette; I promise you that I will be here for you, forever." And he ment it too, he had regretted leaving Bella from the start, but maybe this time he could have a happy ending.

**See i said it was short, but anyone have any guesses why Colette is so upset? You will find out in the next chapter i promise. **

**please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay i promised that you would find out why Colette was crying, so just read this chapter and you will know all about it! Thanks for reading!**

Colette melted into his strong embrace, her sobbing breaths caught in her throat. She had just met him, but he was amazing. She had lost every wish to fight with him; right now nothing mattered besides for his wondrous cold touch.

She could hear his soft consistent heart beat, but besides from that he was perfectly unmoving, like a statue. The idea spread over her mind, that was a perfect way to describe him, a statue. He was flawless, like one of those ancient Greek statues where they made everything symmetrical and perfect like a god. She smiled slightly amused, he was now a statue of a god, and she liked that idea. She was dating a Greek god, hey it sounded good to her.

She looked up for the first time; his eyes were darker than she remembered. His topaz eyes were flecked ever so lightly with black flecks, just slightly darker. She blushed for no apparent reason as she saw the concerned look that hollowed out his eyes. This brought back the pain and she looked down again.

His silence was appreciated, but it was prodding her. She wanted to tell him, but didn't know if she should. But he seemed to care to really be concerned in how she felt. "My mother," she paused and looked up at him again, he gave her a reassuring smile, "And my dad, they are divorcing."

Colette felt his other arm warp around her and pull her up into his lap. There was a strange almost strained expression on his face for a second before his face was over come with sadness, "Maybe it's for the better." He suggested lost for words.

Colette stared out across the campus grass. She concentrated on all of the moments that should have told her this was coming. All of her mother's tears, all the late nights her father spent 'working' away from home, she sighed annoyed with her stupidity.

"Apparently my dad told my mother awhile back that he wanted to end their marriage and they have been filling out papers and even been going to court, but weren't going to tell me till I was away at college. When I go back home for Thanksgiving in about a month, it will be official. They will be divorced. How am I supposed to face them? I can't believe they didn't tell me!" she cried.

Colette broke down the rest of her words lost and broken apart by her tears. Edward rocked her back and forth in his arms trying to calm her down. "Colette." he cooed softly into her ear, "I will go with you if you want, I'll go back home with you so you won't have to see your parents alone."

Colette looked up a tiny smile on her face, "You would do that for me?" She was flooded with new thoughts and the strongest sense of relief. How would her mother and father like Edward? And hundreds of other questions started popping into her train of thought. She realized in that moment how special Edward was, "Thanks, I'm sure you will get along with my family just fine."

Colette smiled up at Edward; she never wanted to leave his cold embrace. She felt so lucky to have met someone so wonderful. Edward's topaz-like eyes were locked on hers as his wonderful crooked smile danced across his perfect pale face.

Edward lowered his face as he brushed his stone hard lips against hers. It was a short almost trying kiss, but it brought a blushing color to Colette's face. A tiny gasp escaped from her paralyzed mouth. Edward looked startled at first, his eyes widening and she could see his mind churning back old memories. Then his face lightened before he started cracking up. His loud musical laughter was soon joined by Colette's embarrassed giggle.

about a mounth from now:

"We are going to be late." snorted Rosalie impatiently.

Alice rolled her eyes as she finished doing Colette's hair. "The guys aren't even here yet." Alice looked up at the clock on the wall, it was only a minute before Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would be here. She quickly finished with Colette with a happy smile on her face, she loved being able to treat her roommate like a little doll.

Rosalie stopped complaining as Emmett appearedin the door way. Rosalie's impatient frown turned into a bright smile as she strode beautifully over to him kissing him lightly on the lips. Jasper wrapped his hands around Alice's waste and pulled her close kissing her shinny black hair.

Colette still felt awkward by everyone's beauty and perfectness. She had more coordination than her mother, thankfully, but she would love to be able to walk as smoothly as any of the Cullens or look remotely as beautiful.

Edward appeared last, but he was carrying a single elegant rose. Colette blushed as he handed her the blood red flower. Edward kissed her once on the lips before turning to the rest of his family. "Everyone ready?"

The rest of the family nodded happily, it was going to be there last time all out together for the next few days. Tomorrow was the day before Thanksgiving and Colette would be bringing Edward with her. Colette was nervous about seeing her parents and she didn't know what she was going to say. Alice, now her best friend, and Edward, her steady boyfriend, had promised her a night filled with noise and madness so she could forget all about tomorrow. "Come on." Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dorm room and down the hall, "I promised you a night of pure college fun, and that's what were gonna get."

**Yes, that means Colette and Edward are now an item, but what gonna happen when Colette brings Edward home to meet Bella and Byron? You know there will be plenty of drama and emotion. So ill keep writing and please keep commenting and reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Colette didn't bother fighting Edward as he tugged her along. There was no point, he was extremely strong and she was weak, plus she never would want to leave his side. She gave in and struggled to keep up with his pace and glared at his family who found it easy to practically fly down the hallway.

Alice led the way into the cool night they slipped into two separate cars. Colette was still extremely frightened by the speed at which they all drove at. Edward sat in the back seat with her while Jasper took shotgun and Alice took the driver seat of her yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie followed at the same dangerously high speed in Rosalie's red convertible.

They arrived at a party with blasting music and flashing lights. Colette laughed knowing that if anyone expected her to dance she would kill herself and probably some people around her. She knew this wasn't really any of their scenes, but it would be a fun distraction before tomorrow.

The three couples walked hand-in-hand together into the throng of bodies. Everywhere people were dancing, talking, drinking, singing, and being obnoxious in general. Colette had to smile at the strange looks she was and her friends were getting. Almost all of the eyes at the party were now on one of them. Girls were either staring at one of the guys, glaring at Alice and Rosalie for being hotter than drop dead gorgeous, or starring at me confused where Colette fit into these gods and goddesses.

Edward didn't seem to notice the jealous or drooling looks as he lead Colette unwillingly to the dance floor. Colette stayed close to him hoping to mange to gain some of his flawless grace.

His hands rested softly on her waste as he led the dance smiling down at her. Colette's heart fluttered in her chest. She knew she shouldn't feel so attached to someone she had only met a little over a month ago, but she couldn't help it. She was mesmerized by more than his obvious beauty, he was always being so cryptic and wasn't like any guy she had ever met before.

Edward only let go of her when Alice stole her away. The two roommates had become close friends. Alice helped Colette attempt to dance to the now upbeat music. Colette laughed wildly as she noticed the blunt stairs Alice was receiving for dancing exotically. Alice didn't mind as she spun, twirled, and dragged Colette along.

Finally Colette had to stop, "I need a break, and I'll be right back." She cut out of the crowd heading towards the bathroom. After she emerged from the bathroom she was still hot so she slipped out an exit into the cold night air.

The night breeze felt good as she wandered a few yards from the door glad to be free from the music that still rung in her ears. But her peaceful silence was soon broken by the sound of cruel laughter. She whipped around to see the faces' of three quite large half drunk guys stumbling at her. As they came they slurred strands of suggestions and profanities.

Colette stepped backwards and turned to run. It only took her two or three steps to stumble and for them to catch up.

"Don't run sweetheart." A tall dark skinned boy smiled reaching out to grab her wrist. Surprised she pulled back ready to scream, but another latched his hand across her mouth. She twisted and fought trying to break free, to scream, but nothing was working.

The dark skinned boy holding her wrist grabbed her other arm and wrapped her arms behind her so she couldn't fight, as the chubbier one still was stopping her from screaming. The third, the biggest of the three, reached his hand out and trailed it along her body. Colette tried kicking him, but he grabbed her leg and she found herself falling backwards smashing into the hard ground.

The three guys laughed and one reached out for her shirt and tore it part way off. She struggled and struggled, and then they stopped. Something and everything was happening like flashes before her eyes.

Edward was there, and half a second later so was the rest of his family. Colette stared with disbelief as tears streamed down her checks, she was frightened and alarmed.

Edward was standing their looking more than strained. Colette noticed the string of unhearable words that were too quick to be human. She saw a flicker, than four more. Following the quick movements was a noise that was unearthly and sickening, like thunder only a thousand times louder along with the sound of a snarling feline being half strangled by its own rage.

Colette gasped as she realized the noise had come from Emmett, Rosalie and Alice stepping in front of Edward as he had lunged at the three men who were now backing off staring in complete fear. The forth movement had been by Jasper, he had been approaching Colette trying to rid her fear, but he now had both his hands on Edward his eyes closed focusing. Edward started to calm down as the men were out of sight and Jasper stole away his rage. Jasper released his hold on Edward and at once all five sets of monstrous eyes were piercing Colette. They knew she had just seen everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, so ya ive been working on the lengh as requested. Hope this is atleast a little better. So in this chapter Colette is demanding an explanation of the things she has just seen. And emotions are reavealed, please read and comment!**

Colette sat on the cold earth her shirt torn half off, her face and body covered with dirt from the struggle, and her mouth was wide open starring at the five beautiful people in front of her, she was quite a sight

Colette sat on the cold earth her shirt torn half off, her face and body covered with dirt from the struggle, and her mouth was wide open starring at the five beautiful people in front of her, she was quite a sight.

Edward growled again as his mind struggled to ignore the thoughts of his worried family. Rosalie's brilliant idea was to just kill her, but Emmett's was just as intelligent, he planned on pretending it didn't happen. Jasper and Alice were thinking that it would have happened sooner or later, but he himself wasn't sure how he felt about her knowing.

"Um, so anybody want to get some pizza?" Emmett asked, hoping that Colette missed the fact that her boyfriend had just turned into a monster.

Colette smiled and struggled to her feet; she looked down at herself and looked back up giving Emmett a confused look. "First of all I don't want to go anywhere like this, and secondly I'm not blind nor am I stupid; something just happened and I want an explanation."

Edward stepped forward with a sigh, and Rosalie let out a fierce snarl, "You ruin everything Edward, you're so selfish." And in a flash Rosalie was gone. Emmett shrugged, "Good Luck," he said before he disappeared after his date.

Edward reached out a brushed some of the dirt off Colette's torn shirt before taking her hand and with the remainder of his family they set off back towards the car. Colette followed impatiently, and hoped they planned on telling her.

The drive back to the dorms was quick and short. Edward still was hand and hand in Colette as they made their way into her dorm room. Colette quickly changed and sat in the remaining open chair. She looked at all of them, Jasper had Alice perched my his side and Edward sat on her bed.

It was an awkward knowing silence and Colette waited for one of them to say something, but none of them did. She sighed, "No, I refuse to just forget about this, so tell me now."

Alice and Jasper both turned to Edward. He sighed and looked up into the eyes' of Colette, "Everything I say may sound completely absurd, but I'm telling the truth." He paused and waited until she nodded, "Were vampires."

Colette looked at the three beautiful humans, or maybe not humans, in front of her trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Judging by the solemn looks on all of their faces she knew they weren't lying. She nodded gathering her thoughts, "Like super human vampires?"

Edward nodded carefully waiting for her to get up and run screaming from the room, "We are super strong, super quick, and some of us have more or less of a super power."

"And diet?" asked Colette, the three vampires could instantly hear her heart beat quicken as she gazed intensely at Edward.

Edward looked to his family and they both nodded encouraging him to keep going, "We hunt animals, like bears, elk, or mountain lions in an attempt to become some what less of monsters, but sometimes the blood lust is to strong for us and we become weak." His eyes dropped shamefully to the ground. "If you want to," he paused before continuing, "I would understand if you would want us to leave you alone from now on."

Colette's response startled Edward. Her soft musical giggle filled the awkward tense silence. Edward looked up amazed afraid she had fallen into some sort of hysteria from the new her boyfriend was a vampire.

Colette stood up and walked over to where Edward sat. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Edward I'm afraid that I'm to deeply attached to you. Its probably not health, but I have nightmares of you leaving me, it makes me so sad. Edward you are my life and I hope that you never leave."

Edward smiled down at her, "No screaming, or running?" he half joked, but old pain and worry clouded his eyes and clung to every one of his words. His heart throbbed as he tried to push away thoughts of Bella.

She giggled again, "No screaming or running as long as you don't turn all evil vampire on me."

Edward couldn't believe the lightness she was taking all of this with. With his extreme senses he could have told if she was faking this, but she wasn't.

"I'll be good, just try not to do things really suddenly it helps if you be slow, but I think I'm used to your scent my now." He reassured her.

"Slow." she smiled trying to get it to stick into her head, "Okay." Gently she rose her head and she slowly pressed her lips to his. She pulled back after a two second or so.

Colette gasped and Edward looked down at her confused, "Did it sink it, cause the option for you to go running and screaming is always an open."

Colette glared at Edward the best she could, but his beautiful smoldering eyes never helped much, "No, but when did Alice and Jasper leave?"

Edward laughed, "When you walked over to me, they said good-bye couldn't you hear them?"

Colette frowned, "No, was I supposed to?"

Edward smiled his wonderful crooked smile, Colette's heart fluttered slightly, "We can be extremely quiet, and truthfully we don't even have to breathe." He stopped and demonstrated, becoming unnaturally still.

"And," he continued moving again, "We can hear things no other human can hear, like when I do this," he kissed the top of her head, "I can hear your heart get faster."

Colette moaned, "How embarrassing!"

Edward laughed as he noticed the brilliant red color that washed over her face, "I think it's cute."

"UHGG!" wailed Colette, "That's so not fair," she paused thinking back to all Edward had said, "Do you have supper powers?"

Edward laughed, "I wouldn't call it a superpower, but yes."

Colette waited for him to continue, when he didn't she smacked his arm playfully, her face contorted with pain, "Ow." she looked at her slightly red hand.

Edward cracked up again as Colette scowled at him, "Sorry." he offered, "Like I said were very strong."

Colette shrugged it off, "So your super power would be?"

Edward smiled, "I can read people's minds."

"Oh no." gasped Colette, "That's even worse than being able to hear my heart!"

"But," frowned Edward, "There are two exceptions to my power, you and someone I meet long ago."

Colette wanted to ask about the other person, the one whose thoughts he couldn't hear besides her's, but his expression made her think twice. She smiled, "That's good."

Edward playfully glared at her, "No its not! This would be so much easier for me if I could just read all of your thoughts."

Colette glared back, "No it wouldn't! That would be extremely embarrassing and annoying."

"No it wouldn't be annoying; it would be extremely useful, and probably quite funny." He joked playfully.

"If you don't quit it, I'm gonna run away." She teased playfully.

Edward reached out and held her wrists, "Try and get away."

"What If I don't want too?" she asked her eyes smoldering with emotion.

Edward sighed, "You should want too, I'm not good for you."

Colette pulled at her wrists interested by his strength; she gave up shortly and starred at Edward. "Edward, with out you tonight those guys would have hurt me, you seem perfect to me."

Edward sighed and let go of her wrists and pulled her into his lap and he kissed her soft hair. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No, more of the opposite; I feel protected by your presence." Colette sighed trying to sort her emotions.

"What if I end up hurting you?" Edward pleaded fighting with his own emotions.

"It would be worth it," she paused; "Because I love you." the last part she said in the tiniest of whispers, but she now knew Edward was able to hear it.

"Why?" he asked turning her in his lap so he could stare into her eyes.

"Why do I love you?" she asked confused. He just nodded. "Well," she went on, "Because with you I feel unstoppable and lucky. When I'm with you I could be in t-shirts and sweatpants and feel so beautiful, because you look at me like I really am. You're in my life by some unforeseen miracle. You listened to me when I needed someone, anyone to talk too. Your coming with me tomorrow by your own will to face my parents proves that you really are a great person, and you're different. More than just the urge to suck my blood and super powers different, but you care, you really do. And I don't know how to put this all into words, but I love you." She looked down afraid of his response.

Edward reached out and took her face gently in his hands and turned her chin up so stare into her face. He leaned in and kissed her throat and he looked up into her confused face. He smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled back his eyes still closed and her face still in his hands, "I love you too."

**So did you like it? I hope so, even if you hated it please comment! Thanks for reading my story and in the next chapter Colette is finally taking Edward home to meet Byron and (re-meet) Bella! So this chapter might take a bit to write, but I'm excited for it, so ill get writing right away! thanks again. and you can comment right... now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the comments! I was so shocked to have 30 of them, so i figured people liked my last chapter or were just excited for this one! I would have to say i never felt so loved and hated at the same time before. lol and i loved it! But ya i write these stories becuase everone else is so in love with Edward and Bella that I have to mess up thier perfectness or no one else would! So Edward finally meets Bella again in this chapter so read then comment!**

Colette awoke her head resting in Edward's lap

Colette awoke her head resting in Edward's lap. She opened her eyes with a quite groan. She noticed his beautiful face instantly her heart fluttered as a smile burst onto her face. What ever was just worrying her was lost as she gazed into his topaz eyes.

"Good morning." smiled Edward, as he brushed some of her hair from her face.

Colette sat staring at him as she allowed the memories from last night come back to her. After he told her he loved her he had explained more and more about his family and history. She could tell he left some parts out, but at least he was being fairly open about being a vampire.

"When are we leaving?" Edward asked, with an almost impatient tone.

Colette couldn't help, but to smile, "Really this isn't going to be very exciting, probably my dad will act all cold and my mom will cry a lot."

Edward shrugged, "I'll give you time to be human and get ready, I'll be back as soon as possible." He kissed the top of her head before slipping from beneath her. He eased her head to the soft bed as he stood. "Bye."

Colette watched him as he strode gracefully from her room, she watched transfixed by his perfection. In a giddy mood she grabbed her favorite pale green blouse and a pair of comfortable jeans and headed to the showers.

She stood in the stream of hot water allowing the water to take away some of the stress of the day. She could feel the smile that seemed to be now permanently glued to her face and she realized she barley stopped smiling now that Edward was around. The hot water was starting to cool and she knew by now Edward would be waiting which made her even more excited.

She jumped from the shower and slid into her clothes and wrapped her wet hair in her towel before hurrying back to her room. Of course he was already waiting there, looking perfect as usual.

"Am I to dressy?" he burst the second he saw her.

Colette for the first time looked at his clothes. He was wearing some very expensive looking grey slacks along with a black button down silk shirt. "No your perfect." She smiled, he could have been wearing rags of even a skirt and no one would have noticed because no one's eyes ever left his face.

Colette hurried to finish up. She brushed through her hair a few times before giving up and pulling it back into a high ponytail, she never bothered much with what she looked like. Looking into the mirror she sighed knowing she would always look horrible next to Edward.

"Okay let's go." She said turning to Edward deciding he looked good enough for the two of them.

The couple made its way hand in hand to Colette's car. Edward had always insisted on driving his car, and Colette had a pretty good reason why. Her car was only a few years old, a black ford pick-up truck, but compared to his shinny Volvo it looked like a piece of junk.

She made her way to the driver's seat as Edward hopped in through the passenger's door. He looked around her car intently taking in everything. Colette watched him guessing he was analyzing what he saw.

Colette started the car and took off down the road exiting the campus. Edward thought hard trying to think of everything he knew about her family. He settled on the fact that he knew nothing besides for the fact that her parents were divorcing.

He didn't know what her parents' names were, what they did for a living, or even a clue what they were like. He thought this very odd since she now knew so much about his own family, but he knew he would soon meet them for himself. Pleased by this thought he let his eyes wander back over the remainder of the car.

His eyes stopped on the extensive CD collection. He reached out to flip through it recognizing almost every single CD. Colette studied his interest in her music; he turned to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"You have so many CDs, but they don't seem to follow any genre or artist. They just seem like a random collection that's odd for most humans." He concluded.

Colette laughed, "Yes my taste is quite random." She allowed her eyes to briefly wander from the road to her many CDs, "I guess each CD or song reminds me of people in my life. Mostly my mother and you." She confided with Edward while blushing scarlet.

Edward longed to ask about her family, but every time he had tried before she got defensive or shy. Her family life was very private to her, as realized he had never even seen a picture of them. He sighed knowing better not to ask and get her upset.

Edward decided that if he couldn't ask about her family, but she knew so much about him, he would spend the next hour or so asking questions.

"So question time." He announced.

Colette groaned inwardly, "Do I have to answer?"

Edward laughed, "Of course. Since you seem to be so into music, we shall start there. Favorite type of music would be?"

"Don't have one. Just not rap, because you can't really understand them and there is no meaning. It's mostly about hooking up with hot chicks and pointless crap, so not rap. Music should be more emotional and have a real meaning like more classic rock or alternative."

"Okay," nodded Edward agreeing, "What CD reminds you of me?"

Colette moaned again, "Umm…" she paused thinking really hard, "Can't choose, cause every song about a guy or girl in love on any of those CDs would remind me of you. So that's like all of my collection."

"So you like the whole mushy romance music?" He teased.

"Yep, exactly." She blushed again, for no real reason.

"Favorite flower?" Edward asked, moving on to the next set of questions.

"Daisies." Colette answered taking time to think though each question.

And the questions went on and on. By the time Colette pulled onto her street Edward knew a lot about her. He had asked about favorite colors, best friends, high school, relationships, old pets, and several other things Colette found to me boring and pointless, but not once had Edward lost interest in her life.

Colette was happy to have a reason to stop answering questions as she pulled her pick-up into the driveway, "Were here."

Edward looked out the window studying the house, "There's a lovely old feel to it." He looked at the house; it looked like someone had spent a long time trying to make this newer house seem Victorian, it sort of reminded him of his home in Forks.

"Ugg," complained Colette, "My mother is obsessed with anything old fashioned. She always buying things that she doesn't need. She goes to all these yard sales and brings back all this junk that now clutters the whole house."

Edward laughed, "Well now I know something I can talk to her about. As you know I know a bit more about the 1900s than most living humans do."

Colette giggled and took Edward's hand and made her way around the house. As she walked up the path way she saw the front door swing open and her mother came running towards her arms out wide.

Bella froze horror stricken across her face, her mouth feel open and a strange almost choking sound came out. Colette watched as her mother shook her head wildly muttering crazily to herself about something that couldn't be happening. Colette felt Edward tense beneath her grip and he ripped his hand from hers. Edward starred in disbelief and took a few steps backward his whole body unmoving as a deep growl seemed to release from his throat. Colette was very confused as she watched her mother make a fool of herself and her boyfriend turn more inhuman and cold by the second.

Awkwardly Colette ripping her eyes from Edward finished the last few steps between her and her mother who she now realized was starting to cry very hard. Colette hugged her mother and attempted feebly to calm her down. Bella at this point was in complete hysterics and was practically shaking the life from her daughter. Colette stepped away from Bella and turned back towards Edward with a sorry look on her face.

Quickly Edward struggled to hide the pain and shock that must have been so obvious on his face. He disputed in his head weather or not to run far from this family or to stay and pretend he didn't recognize the aged Bella or maybe to forget all about Colette and grab Bella and just leave.

"Mom," Colette forced a fake smile as she looked at her mother, "Meet my boyfriend Edward, Edward meet my Mother Bella."

Colette was utterly surprised at what happened next. Edward stepped forward cautiously his hand raised to shake her hand, trying to act normal, but he tripped in a very un-Edward like fashion. Colette was partially laughing at him when she heard a bizarre thunk behind her. She turned to see her mother lying cold on the front lawn tears still streaming down her horror stricken face.

Byron came walking out from inside the house and looked around at all of them. He rolled his eyes at his unconscious ex-wife lying on the ground; and stepped past his daughter, who was now kneeling over Bella trying to figure out what was wrong, towards Edward. He grasped Edward's hand which was still awkwardly held out. "Hi, I'm Byron."

**So how do we all like their reactions? Hope it was atleast half as good as what ppl wanted! And yes from reading all the comments, i know there are errors in my story, but if you read to deep or over analyze any story there will most likley be some sort of problem. So i tried to cover most ppls questions in this chapter. I'm sorry i didn't build up Edward's and Colette's relationship that much, but i figured that would just get boring after a bit. So if you have any question or problem about the story please comment or message me adn i will try to work it into the next chapter. thanks again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heartbreak, passion, pain. Its all in one chapter! Read and comment! If i get 26 comments from this chapter this story will have more posts than my other one, so ya show your love and post!**

Bella slowly, but surly regained her conscious

Bella slowly, but surly regained her conscious. She kept her eyes shut listening to the pounding that filled her body. She tried convincing herself that what she was seeing was all a dream, or maybe a nightmare.

Without much hope she reluctantly opened her eyes, and there he was again. Edward was starring at her as he awkwardly shook Byron's hand. Her heart raced unhealthily fast her eyes wide open. The hole inside her had always remained, but slowly every year or so it would hurt the tiniest bit less, but this tore it open like to when he first left.

Bella tried to breath and forced herself to rip her eyes away from Edward. She looked up at her daughter who was standing completely horrified and embarrassed by her mother's reaction.

Colette helped her mother to her feet and looked around at her family and boyfriend. Her mother, who was now covered in grass and mud stains, was acting like she had just seen a ghost. Her boyfriend look extremely tense and upset and her father look completely apathetic to everything going on. Colette couldn't wait for the day to be over, but she smiled, at least she was with Edward.

Byron led the odd group of people into the house. Edward was extremely uneasey and put off when he saw all the older style furniture, the house was also very open. He couldn't help, but to think his family had influenced this house a bit more than it should have.

Bella lead her daughter and Edward into a small dinning room. The table was set up and some food was already set out. Bella sat down trying not to stare at Edward, Colette and Edward took seats quietly. Byron returned a few minutes later carrying a small turkey.

Byron took his seat next to Bella. Bella looked up still slightly delusional, "I am thankful for this reunion, and thankful for meeting Edward."

Edward understood the under lying meaning in her words. To Colette and Byron the reunion was one between parents and a daughter, but between him and Bella it was a reunion of long lost forbidden lovers.

Byron mumbled something about this being his last thanksgiving, while Colette happily was piling mashed potatoes onto her plate. "I hate turkey." Colette mumbled to herself.

"I love turkey!" shot back Bella, "It goes with EVERYTHING!"

Colette was surprised by the hostility in her mother's voice, "Your turkey isn't bad," she paused, "Just not my favorite."

Bella forced a smile, "I know honey." Even if Edward was here she knew she should still enjoy the time with her daughter. Her daughter was now the center of her life and the main reason to keep living. Colette had in a small way replaced Edward.

Bella still loved Edward like she always would, but Colette was her daughter. Her own flesh and blood and she loved them the same.

Dinner was uncomfortable and the conversation was mostly between Byron and his daughter. Edward sat rigid most the dinner as he watched Bella try not to cry. Edward whom was claiming to be a vegetarian forced himself to eat some beans and mashed potatoes.

When everyone had finished eating Bella got up to clear the table, and Edward stood to help. Byron and Colette promised to come help in a minute as they finished there conversation about college life.

Edward and Bella stood alone in the kitchen. Both of them at once dropped there bad acts and starred at each other. Bella's eyes clouded with tears and Edward reached out to comfort her gently.

"Bella," he began struggling for words, "I," he paused again, "how are you?"

Bella tone was hysterical as she moved closer. She stretched her hand out till her fingertips could brush against his cold skin, "Its really you isn't it?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Yes it is. If you want me to go, I promised you it would be if I had never existed, I guess this is breaking that promise, maybe I should just leave." He suggested.

Bella's eyes widened with fear, "No Edward you can't!" Her words were strangled by fear as they came from her mouth, "No you mustn't you just got here, and you can't do this to me,"she paused her face contorting with agony, "not again Edward. I'll die this time, there is no hope left for me."

Edward starred at Bella his heart still belonged to her. The second he saw her face he knew that he never really loved Colette, but the part of Bella that was in her.

"I won't go." He smiled, "I don't think I would have been able to either, I just want you to be happy."

Bella closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his cold waste. She felt young and whole again. She had been living her life as a lie, never whole and never complete.

Edward hugged Bella back and sighed, "You still smell the same to me, my little singer."

Edward smiled; singer, her blood was calling, or well singing to him. It was a vampire term and he thought he understood it well or better than any other vampire that ever existed.

Bella smiled as she looked up her eyes now filled with tears of joy.

Edward lowered his head and kissed her forehead gently, "Bella I love you."

Bella smiled, "I love you too."

Edward laughed, "I know." Then he lowered his lips to hers, not being as careful as he was back in Forks. Both of there emotions were passionately thrown into the kiss. The love, hate, fears of loss and love, and mostly agony turning into joy. The emotions were overbearing; stronger than anything either of them felt before.

The shattering of dishes pulled them apart. And there Colette stood, the plates she was carrying were now shattered across the floor. Colette took a step back shaking her head furiously, and confused. "No, no, no…" was all she could say as she gawked in disbelief. She was filled with anger and hatred her eyes gleamed with disgust and pain.

The second Bella and Edward had seen Colette they had dropped their arms, but obviously it had been too late and both still had smiles on their faces. The room was filled with awkward discomfort, but Bella stayed close to Edward, her Edward.

Colette wheeled around and headed toward the front door. Tears of agony and hatred shook her as she whipped open the front door and charged down the front path way.

She stopped not by choice, but when a cold solid hand gripped her from behind; it was Edward. His cold hard hand had gripped her shoulder, restraining her. She struggled to break free from his solid grip, but it was no use.

"Colette," Edward began emotion flooding into his words, "Please let me explain."

Colette refused to turn around, her back still to Edward. She knew that her defenses would falter if she looked at his pleading topaz eyes for to long. "I don't want to hear it." She spat, but her voice wavered and he knew that he had hurt her badly.

"I loved your mother, and I still do." Edward sighed trying to explain the feelings he had.

Colette shuddered under his cold touch and his cold, cold words. "Of course, and that makes everything better." Torment and anger rippled through her body staining her words thick with sarcasm.

"Colette, don't be like this, we can still be friends." He tried to make some sort of amendment.

"Don't be like this?" She laughed, her tone hysterical, "How do you want me to be?" She finally spun around to face, "Happy that I just found you making out with my MOTHER!"

"Uh," Edward stumbled for words, "You don't know our past, and it's a long story."

"No, I don't know your story, but I knew ours, and this is where it ends. Hope you get our happy ending Edward, cause I'm pretty damn sure this isn't mine." She turned around to leave.

"Colette," His voice was barley a whisper, "Please I love her."

When Colette whirled around Edward was looking at her face, searching for some emotion of forgiveness maybe even understanding. He was caught off guard once more for the pain and hatred that contorted her face. His soft pleading topaz eyes were locked with hers, as she turned around to face him. If maybe he was paying more attention he could have stopped or avoided the fist that now flew at him. Colette's hardened fist smashed into his shoulder.

They both heard a small cracking sound then the painful shriek of Colette. She looked down at her hand; quite sure Edward's shoulder had just broken her it, or parts of it.

"Colette, I'm so sorry, I'll take you to a doctor." Edward was shocked in disbelief he reached out to comfort her, but her look was deadly.

"Don't touch me, Edward, I swear." Her eyes were narrowed as she cradled her broken hand to her chest. Colette turned again and ran to her truck.

She opened the passenger door and threw Edward's suitcase into the front yard, cursing him under her breath the whole time. She made her way to the driver's seat where she awkwardly got the car started with one hand. She looked out her window to see Edward unmoving where she had left him.

Colette looked at her CD collection that she had told Edward that the songs reminded her of him and her mother. She practically growled in frustration and flung all the CDs out the window and stomped on the gas and sped away crushing her CDs under her tires.

Edward watched her leave his heart broken because he knew he had caused her so much physical and emotional pain. He walked over to the remains of her CDs the one she had been so happy about. He looked at them and remembered how much they reminded Colette of him and her mother. He knew he had ruined a connection between Colette and Bella, and destroyed the trust between them.

Colette kept driving heading back towards the campus because she had no where else to go, no other friends, no other life. She just wanted to get far far away. Away from Edward, away from Bella, away from the two of them and their hideous betrayal.

**Ugg, yes Bella and Edward are together, for now. Its so unlike me, but it went better with the story. So you need to post!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No ones happy, everyone is in pain from either hurting someone or getting hurt. Who will end up with who. And is saving someone from misery, pain, and your mistakes worth sacrificing your love and happiness? please comment only 2 more comments and ill have more comments for this story than my other.**

Colette struggled to drive away from the house, away from Edward

Colette struggled to drive away from the house, away from Edward. Her hand throbbed from where it lay limply in her lap. Frustration, anguish, and pain was tearing her apart from the inside. Tears welled into huge droplets before running thickly down her red face.

She struggled to keep her eyes on the road, but refused to pull over until she reached the hospital 10 miles or so out of town. When she stepped from her truck she became instantly wet, because as normal the Washington rain was pouring down upon her.

She made her way into the hospital and took a seat. The waiting room was almost completely empty. There was an older black couple sitting next to her and a middle-aged man on the other side of the room.

The nurse eventually got around to calling her into see the doctor. The doctor looked at her wrist and hand. After a few hours or so he she was able to leave with a bright pink cast around her hand and arm. She had broken her wrist and 3 of her fingers.

She made her way back to the college quickly, but painfully. Her black truck shuddered under the speed she was pushing it. She got back to her dorm a whole twenty minutes quicker than what was normal.

She found herself standing in her dorm room; her clothes wrinkled her face streaked with tears. She was starring in the mirror hating every resemblance that she held to her mother. Her hand shook as she pushed away her slightly wavy brown hair, the hair that was almost exactly like her mothers.

Colette grabbed a hair tie and threw her hair back into a loose ponytail, snatched her car keys and practically ran back to her truck. She sped down the road to the local convince store. She wandered threw the aisles not really looking at the things she grabbed. She paid for the handful of items and made her way back to the dorm.

She poured the contents of her bag on her desk, scissors, hair dye, and plenty of other things such as eye liner. She made her way to the bathroom, it was empty, and there was almost no one in the whole building. Everyone was home, with their families or with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

She didn't think twice before applying the dye, she smiled at the result. It was spontaneous; nothing like her mother's old boring hair. Her now beach blonde hair fell to her shoulders as she starred in the bathroom mirror.

She walked back to her dorm room, a feeling of defiance surging within her, mixing with the pain. She sat down in her chair and starred at her reflection. The scissors were in her hand as she debated how to cut her hair.

She caught a glimpse of something in the reflection she turned only to see Edward's jacket strewn across her bed, where he had left it this morning. The memory was simple and at the time unimportant, but now it ment the world to her. She started to cry once more, and her whole body shook with tears.

She felt betrayed by her mother and Edward. She realized that Edward only ever liked her because she was like her mother, and she planned on changing that. She would destroy ever similarity and resemblance she shared with her mother, every last one.

Edward was watching silently from the doorway he had almost been caught, but he was quicker, much quicker. He had promised Bella he would make sure her daughter was okay. He was hypnotized by Colette's pain. Her pain was sickening, and so real, it was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he longed for the words to fix it.

Edward missed her beautiful brown hair; it had always reminded him of Bella. Then it struck him what she was trying to do. She was trying to divide herself from her mother. He watched her once more raise the scissors to her now blonde hair.

Colette's hand shook as she tried to concentrate on her reflection through the tears. She opened the scissors and tried to straighten them, her arm was shaking and she knew her hair would be a mess when she was through, but she wanted so badly to cut it off, all of it.

Colette took a deep breath and clipped the first hunk of hair off, it was uneven and sloppy. She had no intentions of stopping, not until she looked nothing like her mother, or her old self.

Edward stood not making a single movement or noise, being careful to make sure he was out of her vision. He watched as she began to mangle her hair as she attempted to cut it. His heart throbbed as he wanted so badly to reach out to her.

As if her heart was connected to his, Colette gasped in pain, as she struggled to keep in her emotions. She closed her eyes as she started to cut the next piece of hair off. She felt something sudden, something cold. Her body tightened, she gasped loudly. Caught off guard, she kept her eyes close, not wanting to break the illusion.

She felt his cold hand squeeze down upon hers and the scissors made a clean straight cut. Colette dropped her hand, but didn't move any further. She sat still trying to take in this moment it would probably be the last some what painless one she had of him. He made a few more snips trying to fix her destroyed hair.

Edward broke his promise to himself and made contact with her, he hadn't wanted to hurt her more. He still didn't know what words could fix such a pain, but he was racking his brain for them. He gently finished cutting her hair, in some ways trying to reach out to her. He knew fixing her hair so that it looked normal, wouldn't come close to fixing anything.

He lowered the scissors to the desk, and she finally opened her eyes. The agony and hope that dwelled in them made Edward shudder.

"I'm sorry." Colette sighed suddenly dropping her gaze from his.

Anger gripped Edward, "Why are you sorry?" he growled in a frustrated tone. His voice softened, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, but the words, 'I'm sorry', aren't enough."

"But, maybe they are." The hope was undeniable in her posture and tone, "Maybe you could love me."

Edward was struck hard by her words. He longed to comfort her, longed to pull her into a gentle embrace and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew she would believe him too easily and when things crumbled it would just be worse.

"I do love you," Edward swore, and he knew that these words were true, "But I love Bella more than you could imagine."

Anger seemed to flicker with in Colette and she stood quickly shoving back her chair as she whirled around to face him, "More than me?" Her tone was fierce, and laced with agony, "Don't do this to me."

"Colette," he paused knowing he had hurt her badly and that he was selfish, just like Rosalie had said he was, "I didn't mean to hurt you." He dropped his head ashamed.

Colette practically hissed back at him, "No, you didn't mean to hurt me, you just ment to use me, I was just a substitute for _HER_. You should have just left me alone." She spat the word, her, referring strongly to Bella.

"I know, I should have." Edward sighed; he was startled by her cold words.

Colette burst into tears once more. Deep down she had been hoping that he would deny her and tell her that he was at least happy that he had meet.

Edward realized how she took his words, "Colette, it's not that. I'm glad I had a chance to know you, and protect you, and even be with you."

Colette thought of when he had stopped the guys in the alley from hurting her. She stepped closer and looked up into his perfect topaz eyes. A tiny smile spread across her face, "Edward."

Edward smiled back down at her slightly confused, "Ya?" He was hoping that she had remembered how he had saved her from those guys who would have hurt or even killed her. Or the other times when he comforted her, or just spent time with her, the times when they were both happy.

Her smile flickered and her eyes darkened, "I would have rather been raped by those three guys in the alley, and maybe even murdered by them, because it would be a hell of a lot better than this," Colette watched Edward's expression change to shock and pain, "Oh and by the way," Colette went on her voice harsh, "Get the fuck out now."

Edward starred at her, "Colette, I didn't mean too…"

"I said now, Edward." Colette voice was flat, but as Edward turned away he saw her mask crumble. Her face was contorted with torture and agony, and in that moment he saw right through her false anger. And Edward knew that face and her final words were engraved in his memory and would last with him no matter how many centuries he lived. He would be tortured by them, and he knew not even being with Bella could make him forget what he had just seen, heard, and done.

**I liked this chapter, its sort of strange, but i still like it. thanks for reading (still!) and please comment! so the question im guessing everyone has is: What will Edward do (since he cuase all the problems, pretty much) next? And how are the other cullens feeling about this (expecially Rosalie)? i will try to anwser all questions in up coming chapters, so keep a look out for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Most of this chapter takes place a few days after Thanksgiving, when the Cullens/Hales (and all the other students) return from break. A second family will be torn, as the vampires either side with Colette, or turn agaisnt her. read and comment please **

Colette watched Edward leave, her heart sinking with every step he took away from her

Colette watched Edward leave, her heart sinking with every step he took away from her. She collapsed down on her bed defeated and destroyed by pain. She no longer tried to hide it, tears rolled down her face, and she felt her frame shaking with sobs.

As Edward walked slowly down the hallway, he heard the sobs and could once more see her face, contoured with pain. He couldn't take the sound of her tears any longer and he took off running, full speed till he was many miles from the campus.

Days went by slowly for both Colette and Edward. Edward spent the remainder of his break brooding in the northern forest, spending most his time hunting. Colette had barley left her dorm room, where she lay in her bed crying.

Colette awoke, today was the day the other students returned, which brought the faintest glimmer of hope. She opened her eyes, but quickly wished she hadn't. Where only the night before lay Alice and Rosalie's things, was barren and empty. Her roommates must have returned in the night, taken there things and left.

Fear struck her hard, had all the Cullens and Hales left? She leapt from her bed, a crazed sensation eating her from inside. She grabbed the closest pair of jeans kept on her crumpled t-shirt, threw brushed threw her blonde hair once or twice, then bolted out the door.

She took off running down the hallway. Stumbling constantly in her haste as she raced to the room which she knew Edward had once doormed. She reached his hallway and slowed her pace afraid of what she would find.

She paused in front of the door. And reached out ever so gently and paused. She allowed her hand to drop, realizing he probably never wanted to see let alone talk to her again. That was, if he was even still here. Her fear turned to pain and regret as she turned around to walk once again defeated down the hallway.

"He is still around." An older boy's voice barley reached Colette's ears. She turned slowly to see Jasper leaning in the doorway. His lanky frame wasn't hostile, and his eyes and voice were gentle.

A tiny blush burst to Colette's face as she embarrassedly fumbled for words. Trying to explain what she was doing. She realized she must look like a mess, with her wildly blonde hair, arm in a bright pink cast, and a crumpled t-shirt.

Jasper scrutinized her carefully, slightly amused by her cast, for he had heard the story of her trying to punch Edward. He didn't blame her for hitting Edward; he sort of wished it had slightly hurt his brother. For he felt bad for Colette, just like he had felt bad for Bella. He paused and concentrated on her emotions. After a second a clearly confused look took over his face, "Are you afraid of me?"

Colette tilted her head to the side, "No."

"But," he paused, "You are afraid, I feel it."

Colette remembering Jasper's unique talent paused then nodded, "Yes, I am, but not of you."

"Then what?" challenged Jasper softly.

"Of," she paused struggling with his name, "Edward," she weakly choked, "leaving for good. Not just him, but all of you. Because when you're gone I have nothing to make sure that you were real."

Jasper nodded truly feeling her intense pain, "Maybe you two should talk again. He is just helping Rosalie and Alice finish moving and setting up there new room and will be back soon." Jasper instantly regretted his words.

Colette's face dropped remembering that her two roommates had left her. Tears sprung to her eyes and she silently began to weep.

Jasper realizing that there were people starting to watch from their doorways, lightly grabbed Colette's shoulder and lead her into his and Edward's room. He closed the door and sat her down on his bed.

Colette was strongly aware that she was among Edward's possessions; which only made things worse. Then she felt something, a soft touch, and then almost a numbing feeling. She felt the best she had felt for days. She allowed her eyes to flutter open, to reveal Jasper's hand on her shoulder, his face taught and pained.

Jasper tried to smile back, but her emotions were over whelming, even for him. As he struggled to calm her emotions he felt the surges of pain and depression. His mind struggled to wrap itself around the sadness which she felt. He had never before met a human with such strong emotions. It was sickening, and he felt a small flame flicker inside of him, as his anger toward Edward grew.

The two sat there in silence. Jasper never removing his hand from her shoulder, as Colette, even with Jasper's help, continued to cry softly.

Suddenly Jasper became stiff and his hand dropped, "He isn't happy you're here." His voice was soft and velvety like Edward's, but it was strained and harsh with anger.

"Maybe I should just go." Suggested Colette, readying herself to stand and leave if asked too.

"No, you deserve him to truly explain everything to you. Then maybe the pain wouldn't be so much." His eyes became soft again as he looked back to her. "I can hear him; he is making his way into the building. He will be her in a few seconds, so it's up to you. If you want to stay, then stay. If not, then I suggest you leave now."

Colette paused, thinking maybe Jasper was right. Anything would be better than what she was going through, right? She didn't move.

Realizing her decision Jasper nodded and sat perfectly still; waiting tensely. A second or so later the door flung open to reveal a very, very angry Edward.

Colette released a silent gasp, and for a second Edward's cold eyes flickered to her, before they returned to Jasper.

Colette shuddered under the hatred that gleamed in his eyes. She felt instantly sick, and worthless in his presence.

Jasper once again felt the pain surging from Colette. He concentrated on it hard making sure that his thoughts reflected the pain. He could see Edward becoming almost giddy with frustration and pain while reading the pain in Jasper's thoughts.

Edward snarled quietly his eyes boring into Jasper's. "Stop it!" demanded his beautiful voice.

Jasper smirked at his 'brother' as he moved closer to Colette. Jasper gently draped his arm around her shoulder; trying his very hardest to remove the pain from her body. Jasper feeling Colette beginning to relax snarled at Edward, "My mind can't even begin to convey to you the pain which she is feeling. You are one lucky…" a string of profanities burst from Jasper as he swelled with anger, "because if you could truly read her pain, you would destroy yourself. Because Edward I know your to weak to handle what she's feeling."

Edward stepped forward threatingly, a deep growl bursting from his throat.

Suddenly the doorway was crowded with more vampires; the other Cullens and Hales had arrived.

With fluent words, and quick lips Edward explained what was going on. Colette couldn't understand a word of what was said, but instead let her eyes wander from Cullen to Hale.

Jasper seemed to be fighting back, for his lips were moving just as quickly as Edward's. Colette knew that all of them were arguing.

Rosalie snarled at Colette and quickly took her stance next to Edward, making it clear she was on his side for once.

Jasper's eyes flickered to Alice. He could feel her itching with discomfort, "Alice." Jasper whispered. Colette was happy she finally was able to hear something, but was displeased by the result.

Alice shook her head, "Not this time Jasper, Edward's right." She stepped next to Edward her eyes to glaring at Colette.

Everyone's eyes next flew to Emmett. He shrugged, and then sighed, "This has nothing to do with me. I don't care. I have nothing against Colette, but will not take her side because then the rest of you will hate me."

"Don't worry Colette;" hissed Jasper, "I don't care what they think. They can ALL hate me," his eyes glared at Alice, "Only I can read your pain, and Edward is too weak to read my mind, let alone share it with the others. He can just try to pretend everything is fine, when obviously its not. I'll be here for you, no matter what it means."

Jasper stood as Colette did. She attempted to make her way out of the room, but her body began to shake as she passed Edward. Her legs gave out as she began to collapse.

She felt cold hands grip, then support her. Her eyes opened to see Jasper holding onto her tightly. It struck her hard as she realized Edward would have let her fall.

She looked up on final time into his cold stone face, and regretted it. For he wasn't even paying attention to her he was too lost in his own thoughts. Feeling defeated and betrayed Colette allowed herself to be lead from the room. She realized her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend stood behind her, no longer caring what happened to her. She sighed, "This semester is going to be much different from the first one." Jasper nodded slowly guiding Colette away from his angry family, he too felt lost and betrayed.

**For anyone else you loves Jasper, i added him in. (fyi he is my favorite character! and in all my stories) So each Cellen/Hale has choosen a side (well not really Emmett...) and all hell is bound to break lose. please comment **


	14. Chapter 14

**As requested, Bella is in this chapter... well sort of. She will be in the next few chapters more! I'm excited one where this chapter takes us, I made some suttle and obvious hints on future chapters, so keep your eyes open as you read! thanks for reading and commenting!**

Colette sat leaning her head against Jasper's cold chest

Colette sat leaning her head against Jasper's cold chest. Her eyes were tired, dry, and bright red, from crying. Her body was no longer able to produce the tears her mind demanded, but Colette's body shook still; even as Jasper struggled to comfort her.

Jasper wrapped his arms protectively against her body, as if he was trying to prevent a hole from ripping through her chest. He could feel her body struggling to shake into spasms, but his arms were much stronger.

Colette finally broke the silence, "What are they feeling?" She asked meekly, afraid of his response.

Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he relaxed, "Rosalie is still angry, no surprise there. Emmett," he smiled, "Is hungry." This brought tiny smiles to both of their faces. "Alice is more upset with me for defending you, than she is mad at you, but she's still pretty upset. And Edward," Jasper could already feel the agony starting to return in Colette's body, "Is upset with himself, and of course me." He left out the fact that Edward was still mad at her.

Colette released a tiny gasp, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Jasper."

Jasper looked at her slightly confused, "Why?"

"Now your whole family is mad at you." Worried Colette, "And it's all my fault."

Jasper growled slightly, "No Colette, its Edward's fault, and their own faults for being upset, when you did nothing wrong!"

Colette was slightly taken aback by the anger and passion in his words.

Jasper smiled, "Did I scare you?"

"No, I just didn't think you cared that much." Colette confessed.

Jasper turned her around quickly so she was starring right into his face, "Colette," his eyes smoldered, "Never, ever think that." His face was only inches from hers.

"How can someone so perfect, so strong, so beautiful, even care about me. I'm just a simple human being whose soul and heart has been crushed." Colette argued back.

"I can fix the pain." Jasper informed Colette.

The two starred intently at each other for a second, and it was Jasper who closed the short distance between them. His cold, but gentle lips touched softly against Colette's. Jasper could feel every ounce of pain and depression that was hidden with in Colette. And even Colette could recognize the pain in the hardness of his kiss. The emotions flared as the kiss grew stonger.

The two parted after what was seconds or maybe minutes, but for that time the shared each other's pain. And life was bearable, but the kiss was over and either of them new if that short relief would be worth what would come from what had just happened.

"Jasper," Colette shook her head, "I could never love you, or take you away from Alice."

"Colette," Jasper smiled taking her face into his hands, "I was ment for Alice and her for me. Or at least that's how I always imagined it, but I still want you to be happy."

"You're a great friend Jasper, but that's all." Colette smiled.

Jasper smiled, "How about, best friends and that's all."

"Sounds perfect," Colette laughed, hugging him gently.

There was a sharp wrap on the door, before in flung open. Emmett stood along side Rosalie, Alice and Edward were not present.

Rosalie had a smirk plastered across her face, and Emmett was obviously uncomfortable.

"Jasper," Rosalie smiled, "I do believe you would like to join us." Her lips moved fluently and Colette missed most of what Rosalie said. Rosalie then slammed the door shut leaving Colette and Jasper alone again.

"Whats happening?" Asked Colette alarmed.

Jasper brushed his fingers through her hair, "With everything that's going on now, Carlisle, our adoptive-ish father, wants us all to work this out. I'll be leaving with them, soon, very soon. As in like now."

"No." Colette's eyes widened in alarm, "Say you will be back."

Jasper frowned, "I'll try my hardest Colette, and I won't let you forget us, or at least me."

He stood quickly and returned in a second with a marker in his hand. Smiling he picked up her broken arm. And in large letters he scrawled in his perfect manuscript, Jasper Hale, along her bright pink cast. "There," smiled Jasper adding a tiny smiling sun next to his name, "And a sun to make you smile, when I'm not here."

Colette looked down at the cast, which had reminded her only of Edward until now, and smiled, "Thanks, I don't think I would be able to forget you anyway."

There was a quiet tap on the door. "Come in," called Colette.

The door opened to reveal two very fake, but pretty looking girls. One's hair was blonder than Colette's, and her skin obviously had been spray tanned many more times than healthy. The second was taller, her skin looked more natural, but still very dark, and her hair was long, straight, and black. They were Colette's new roommates. Behind them stood several very attractive guys holding boxes with the two girls' things.

"Um hi?" Colette asked, confused.

The two girls smiled. The shorter of the two, the blond one answered, "Were your new roommates! I'm Heather and this here," she said indicating to the other girl, "Is Jayla."

"Oh, I'm Colette." Colette faked a smile and stood up, "I'll be back, I have to go say goodbye to some of my, um friends." Colette looked over the two girls, Heather looked incredibility fake, and there was a strange almost exotic look about the other. She obviously wasn't Caucasian, maybe Native America?

The two girls nodded and started unpacking, throwing their belongs over Alice's and Rosalie's old beds. Colette noticed one of the younger boys starring at her. She smiled and turned to Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Colette's hand and pulled her from the room. Jasper kissed her forehead gently, "Good-bye for now Colette, I hope I see you again."

Colette warped her arms around his cold torso for a few brief seconds, "Good-bye," she cried.

Jasper hugged her back, and when she let go, he was gone. No trace of him remained besides his beautiful signature on her arm and heart.

.

.

.

"Are you sure she's okay," asked Bella for about the hundredth time.

Edward tried to smile, "She's safe, maybe not happy, but she's okay." Edward hoped that Emmett and Rosalie were able to persuade Jasper to come. Edward and Alice had stopped at Bella's house on their way back to Forks.

Bella sat between the two vampires on an old couch in her living room. They had spent the last hour talking about the last 20 some years, but the topics always drifted to Colette, which none of them wanted to talk about.

Bella felt guilty about what she did to her daughter, Edward was ashamed and hurt, and Alice was angry, she had received a vision and knew that Colette and Jasper had kissed. She had checked with Edward, and she had been right.

Time went to fast as the three sat there talking, finally after what seemed like a minute Edward stood, "Sorry Bella, me and Alice have to go." He swept her into a tight hug then kissed her passionately, "I'll visit you soon." He promised. Kissing her lips once again, he departed. Alice disappearing behind him.

**I know Jasper and Colette kissed, omg. lol. but hope you liked it. I had to have some reason for Alice not to like Colette, and to push Edward a little more, so thats what i came up with! please comment and keep reading! and did you find the hints? oh really want 200 comments, so comment PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Keep reading!**

Colette made her way back into her dorm room. Heather and Jayla were putting their things into the crappy dressers that were provided by the college.

Colette smiled at her new roommates and their friends. The same tall boy was starring at her, and then something clicked. She couldn't be positive, but she thought it was one of the boys who had attacked her in the alley.

With a tiny gasp, Colette whirled around and headed for the door. Tears stung at her eyes, as a wave of total discomfort washed over her.

She was partially down the hall way, when she heard his voice. "Hey."

Colette paused then turned around figuring she would be safe here, "Yes?" She asked, pretending not to recognize him.

"Um have we met before?" He asked starring at the ground, his voice barley a whisper.

Colette nodded, a tiny flame of anger lit within her, "In an alley? Outside a party, where my ex-boyfriend almost killed you, ya I do believe we have." Colette hissed.

The boy was slightly taken aback, but he knew he deserved worse, much much worse for what he had done. So he started trying to make amends. "That's why I came out here, I wanted to apologize. I've been trying to find you ever since, to say I'm sorry. And here you are, so I'm really truly sorry. If I had hurt you I wouldn't have ever been able to live with myself." He rambled on trying to get Colette to forgive him.

Colette remembered Edward's anger. She was slightly amused by the fact that she knew Edward would be beyond pissed that he was even talking to her. An idea formed slowly in her mind.

"I forgive you." she beamed after a second of thinking.

The boy was extremely confused, "Really that's, great!" He laughed his smile warm and relieved.

"So," Colette went on, "My names Colette, whats yours?"

"Mika, I'm Jayla's brother." He reached out his hand.

Colette shook it, "Nice to meet you Mika."

Colette made her way back into her room, Mika following behind her. When Colette entered Heather looked her over with an unsure glance, she wasn't too impressed. Jayla said hi again and went back to work unpacking.

Heather looked around at the gaggle of guys who hung around her, obviously trying to win her over. "So what are we doing to night?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I was thinking hitting up the party at Steve's." A tall black boy suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Smiled Heather enthusiastically.

Mika turned to Colette, "Want to come?"

"Mika!" Spat Heather; giving Mika a hard glare. She obviously liked being in charge.

"Ya, Colette, you should come." Encouraged Jayla, ignoring Heather.

Heather also shot Jayla a mean look, but the two of them were to close of friends too actually to fight over dominance. Heather turned her stern gaze to Colette, "You can come with us, unless you had other plans." She stressed the word other. Indicating to Colette and to everyone else that she wasn't invited.

Colette smiled back at Heather, "OMG!" she burst, her tone completely sarcastic, "You're inviting me!?"

The others snickered at Heather, as Colette teased her.

Heather glared at Colette, "Well…"

Colette cut her off flatly, "I'm coming."

"Good!" announced Jayla, obviously trying to stop her friend and new roommate from killing each other. Jayla looked at Colette and nodded, and laughed quietly so Heather wouldn't notice.

Colette smiled back; she knew she had just partially won over Jayla. Colette figured not many people stood up to Heather, but Colette was sick of being put down and walked on by people or well vampires.

The boys eventually left, after they had all, including Colette, made plans for the party. Jayla and Colette got along surprisingly well. They laughed and joked the whole time they got ready for the party. Jayla went as far as doing Colette's makeup. It was a little much for Colette, but she still loved it.

Colette took the time to straighten her newly dyed hair, so it fell perfectly around her face. She found a short vintage skirt in the back of her closet, and a tight black polo. Colette slipped on black flats and looked at her reflection. She had to admit, she did look quite sluty, perfect.

She had perfected her plan while getting ready. She would make Edward jealous, and he would have to come back to her. She knew he would recognize Mika instantly, and if she was with him, that would have to make him so mad. It was her turn to hurt him back.

There was a tiny knock on the door. Heather opened it, and Mika along with two other guys stood outside the door. Heather hugged the tall black guy who had introduced himself as Evan, the school's quarterback. Jayla smiled at her brother then took the hand of Tom, a science major.

Colette stood awkwardly next to Mika, but she was happy that he was the only other guy there. She flashed him a brilliant smile and as they turned to leave, she walked so that their hands and shoulders kept brushing.

.

.

.

The hostility in the room was bluntly obvious. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were all rigid and glaring at Jasper. Emmett sat awkwardly next to Jasper, and Emse. Carlisle paced back and forth.

Carlisle looked to Edward, "We are all waiting for your response, do you plan on staying away from both of them, or bringing one of them into the family, or what?" His tone was calm, yet stern.

Edward growled, "I don't know."

"You have to make a choice Edward." Prompted Emse softly, "Or your just going to hurt everyone more."

"Fine," sighed Edward, the choice wasn't that difficult, he knew he loved Bella more, "I'll stay away from Colette, and bring Bella into the family."

"Do you plan on changing her yet?" Teased Rosalie harshly.

Edward closed his eyes, "Yes, I'll think I will have to change her. That's if she still wants to be with me."

Everyone besides Jasper and Rosalie were fine with his decision. Rosalie snorted, "If she's still stupid enough to want to become one of us then let her. She's better than Colette."

Both Edward and Jasper released a snarl. Jasper flung around to glare at Edward, "Why are you upset, you obviously feel the same way!"

"Oh of course you stand up for her." Edward snapped, at this mention Jasper felt the pain ripple through Alice.

"Drop it Edward." Challenged Jasper.

"Or what?" Hissed Edward, "You going to go run back to Colette."

Alice growled at Jasper, her eyes narrowed, the feeling of utter betrayal was spewing from her body.

"Oh Edward drop the act," shot back Jasper, "You shouldn't be the one correcting me. I made one little mistake." He screamed, "While you on the other hand used Colette, broke her heart, and left me to fix it. And you know what? I don't regret any of what I did!"

Alice slammed her hands onto the table as she stood up, "What do you mean you don't regret it!"

Jasper didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't going to just give in. He had chosen his side; it had been Alice who had sided against him, "What I did finally got all of you to pay attention. You were all perfectly okay with letting her suffer. Edward," he turned to his brother, "For heaven's sakes you made out with her MOTHER!"

Edward flinched at Jasper's brutal words. He was ready to counter his brother's argument, when Edward and Jasper caught something off with Alice. Jasper could read the sudden anger in her mind, and Edward was seeing the vision that was coming to her.

Alice vision blurred then refocused to an image of Colette walking with a group of people. The strange and angering part of this was, she was holding hands with an invisible person, or that's what it seemed to Alice. Both Edward and Alice understood right away, and the rest after a single phrase, "She's with the werewolves." Growled Edward, his eyes flashed to black, a dangerous look crossed his face.

"Time to go." Edward turned and headed straight for the door. He felt the presence of the rest of his family besides him as he went to leave.

"Be careful." warned Emse and Carlisle, as their adoptive child headed swiftly to his car.

Edward stomped on the gas the second he could; speeding off leaving the rest of his family behind. He wouldn't allow Colette to be in the presence of such an unreliable creature. And if Edward was right, Colette was not only with a werewolf, but the one that had tried to hurt her.

.

.

.

By the time Colette reached to party she was walking hand in hand with Mika. Once they got there Colette was suddenly being introduced to tons of people. A group of Mika's friends were all there. One boy smaller than the rest of them smiled brightly at her, "Hi I'm Eli. Wanna dance?"

Mika glared at the younger boy, "Didn't you come with someone or something?" Asked Mika harshly.

Colette tried hard not to laugh and waved goodbye to Eli as Mika dragged her unwillingly towards the middle of the dance floor.

Colette really, wasn't too bad of a dancer, especially when no one was comparing her to one of the Cullens.

Mika between drinks and short chats with his close knit group of friends would dance with Colette. Colette felt sort of like a skank when she danced with Mika, but she was just happy with the attention. His hands were resting on her hips; as she moved back and forth to the up tempo beat. They were in the center of the mashing, grinding bodies, and for the first time in awhile Colette forgot all about Edward, and was focused on Mika.

There was a sudden movement, which Colette noticed right away. The door had opened to reveal, Edward. In his full raged glory. Colette smiled purposely pressing herself closer against Mika. She watched Edward's face, and it was obvious he recognized Mika, as her attacker. Edward's fists were tight as his side as he glared at the two of them. Suddenly Mika looked up and wrinkled his nose. Mika then noticed Edward and purposely kissed Colette's exposed neck. In a flash Edward was standing besides the two, his teeth bared, ready to fight.

**So who wants to see Bella turn into a vampire, or Edward kill Mika?! lol. ill start working on the next chapter right away! keep reading, and commenting!**


	16. Last Chapter

**This is, sadly, the last chapter of College Reunion. I ask that please comment. I am so close to 200 reviews, and thats been my goal to reach! So please do me a favor and review. thanks for reading my whole story, and hoped you liked it!**

Colette shuddered and flinched back at his very approach. Her back had already been pressed against Mika, so when she jerked away from Edward she didn't get far.

Both Mika and Edward noticed the fear plastered across her face. Colette was frightened by the deathly cold look in Edward's eyes. He had never looked so close to a vampire before.

"Colette!" Hissed Edward loudly, "I need to talk to you." He insisted not making a question out of it.

Mika, whose hands were still on Colette's hips, growled at Edward, "Leave you blood-sucking leech."

"Shut up mongrel," spat Edward into Mika's angry face.

"Mika," Colette whispered wearily, "Maybe I should just talk to him."

"What afraid he will bite me." Mika's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Colette gasped, why did Mika know the Cullen's secret?

Edward growled again, "Now Colette."

Colette nodded, still afraid and confused, but the anger and pain still burned with in side her.

Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the mashing mob of people, away from Mika. He led her to a dark corner of the loud party.

"Are you crazy?!" Edward yelled suddenly whipping around practically screaming into Colette's face.

Colette shuddered away from Edward, afraid for once that he would actually hurt her.

Edward noticed, but went on, "You can't tell me you didn't recognize him. Do you really want him to hurt you?"

Colette struggled, but finally found her voice, "He wouldn't hurt me."

Edward's laugh was cruel, and actually quite frightening, "No of course not, or did you forget I can read minds. If you don't leave with me he will hurt you Colette, I promise you that."

Colette shook her head wildly, "NO! You're just saying that because you hate him."

"He's one of them, a werewolf, but I hate him for that, but mostly because he tired to hurt you, and will hurt you again." Edward snapped.

Colette's eyes widened with shock. Edward had told her about werewolves, and that there were even some on campus, but she never would have guessed.

Edward knew, she would never listen to him not after he had hurt her so badly, "I'm not going to be here for you when he hurts you again. Listen to me or do what ever you want, but if you don't come with me now, I'm gone for good Colette." As he said the words, Edward knew they were a lie, but he needed her to take him seriously.

"I can't trust you. He's hurt me less than you have." Colette shot back, tears burned at her eyes as she turned away from him.

"Please." Pleaded Edward, as she watched Colette wade through the crowd back to Mika. He doubted she heard his quiet words, but she turned around with a sad glance right before she reached Mika.

Edward sighed, her look was sad and defiant, it was one more unhappy memory he now had of her, that would probably last for the rest of his life.

Edward's head hung low and he couldn't take seeing Colette with such a horrible person. He turned, sick of the disheartening result of his coming to find Colette. He was quite sure he had pushed Colette further from him and closer to Mika.

Mika stood talking with one of his friends. Colette raked her mind trying to think of his name, was it Eli? Colette shrugged it didn't really matter.

Colette smiled at Mika and wrapped her arms around his strong warm waist. Colette noticed the stunned look on Eli's face. Colette blushed, he must be a werewolf too, did he care that she had been with a vampire?

Colette prayed that Mika's friends liked her and didn't hate her because she had been once with Edward. She was soon distracted from her thoughts as Mika started leading her from the crowd of mashing people.

Colette didn't object, but was curious on were she was being taken.

Mika lead her outside of the party, so they could hear each other.

Mika, who was pretty drunk by this point lead Colette towards a row of parked cars. He stopped and leaned against one.

"This is Eli's car." He explained drunkly, "I figured you wouldn't really want to stay, since Cullen crashed the party."

Colette nodded, "Um, I don't care we can stay if you want." The truth was she all she wanted was not to be alone, because then she would slip back into the pain.

Mika opened the passenger door for Colette, and she slid in, not refusing. Mika got into the driver's seat and leaned his head back against the seat, his head was spinning.

Colette heard the doors click, as they locked. The sudden noise made her giddy, "Okay, let's just go back."

"Hey we don't have to leave yet." Mika shifted closer to Colette his words were badly slurred, but his eyes were locked passionately on Colette.

Colette still heard Edward's words burning in her head, his warning. With a surge of defiance she leaned closer to Mika and pressed her lips roughly against his. She would show Edward that she could handle herself.

Mika didn't hesitate; he threw himself right back at her. Colette was pushed backwards against her side of the car door. Mika's body was pressed warmly against her.

Their lips moved together, urgently. Collette fought to forget, and Mika fought for her. Mika's one hand released from Colette's blonde hair and it traced the side of her body, his other hand was around her waist pulling her closer to him.

It wasn't long before Mika's shirt was off and Colette was tracing the beautiful muscles along his chest with her soft fingers.

Mika's hand slipped up her shirt as he started pulling it off. Colette pushed his hand away, "Not to fast."

Mika lost in his drunken state tried again. Colette squirmed under his weight, "Mika, NO!" She pushed her hand against his chest with great urgency, trying to get him off her, it was no use, she couldn't move him.

Mika kept trying to get her shirt off as Colette struggled to get free. Colette grabbed the cars lock, then the handle and finally fell backwards out of the car as she finally managed to wrench the door open. She hit the ground roughly, but free from Mika.

She felt the pavement scrape and rip open her palms and tear a small rip in the back of her crumpled shirt.

Mika suddenly realized what he had done, starred down at her afraid and enraged. Still afraid Colette slammed the door in his face and ran, stumbling back into the party.

No one noticed her crazed look, no one was concerned and no one knew what had just happened.

She felt warm tears spring to her eyes as she realized that Edward had been right all along, and now she had no one.

She struggled and fought her way through the mass of people. A warm hand grabbed her shoulder, it was Eli. The look of concern in his eyes was almost disturbing, "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me," she ripped away from his grasp, "Just don't touch me okay?"

Colette turned around to run for the door, but she tripped over her own feet.

A sudden flash from the shadows caught Colette as she fell. Edward embraced Colette then quickly let her go. His hand traced the rip in her shirt. He turned over her palms to look at the tiny cuts, and then he starred into her panicked eyes.

Edward released Colette's wrists and started through the crowd heading towards Eli's car, where he knew Mika still was. He understood what had happened and was going to kill that stupid werewolf.

Colette grabbed Edward, "No don't; he's already gone."

They both knew even if he had left Edward could easily catch him, but the look in Colette's eyes stopped him. Edward nodded once.

Edward turned to Eli his eyes burning, "Warn your mutt of a brother that his life is over, or at least in danger."

Eli nodded and watched helplessly as Edward lead Colette from the party. Colette walked with Edward's arm around her waist. He supported most of her wait, as she struggled to walk normally.

Edward led her to his shinny Volvo. He opened the door for her and in a second he was in the driver's seat. His eyes were shut, as Colette noticed how much he was strained.

"Edward?" Colette started, "Are you okay?"

"No, Colette. I'm trying very hard not to kill him, and all of his friends. It would be very satisfying to stop his heart, once and for all."

Colette knew he was serious, she knew if she hadn't stopped him Mika would be dead. And she had no doubt that if the two of them fought, Edward would be the one to walk away alive, he had so much anger and so much to fight for.

"I'm sorry; I should have just listened to you." Colette sobbed, as more tears sprung to her eyes.

Edward shoved his keys into his ignition and sped back toward campus. It only took two minutes to get there, at least at the speed at which they were flying.

Colette didn't get out when Edward stopped the car. She unbuckled her seat belt and brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head against her knees, trying to stop the tears.

Colette gasped when Edward opened the passenger door; she hadn't noticed that he moved.

Edward easily picked her up in his solid arms and carried the sobbing bundle back to his dorm. He laid her down on his bed, the lights still off. He lifted the covers and wrapped them around her.

He placed her head on the pillow. He hummed a sweet soft song, which Colette had never heard before, but it was beautiful; but she knew that was her song.

The tears began to slow as she started to drift into sleep as Edward hummed and gently ran his fingers along her face.

When Colette awoke several hours later, she was looking into the face of Edward. She gasped inwardly, as she remembered the horrible events of the past night.

She soon realized they weren't alone; the rest of his family was in the room. Alice and Rosalie were glaring harshly at her, while all three guys looked at her with concern.

She felt her emotions starting to calm and she smiled at Jasper, which caused Alice to release a fierce growl.

Colette stood as quietly as she could manage and made her way to the door, she needed to get away from the evil set of glares, but Rosalie's voice stopped her.

"So," Rosalie smiled cruelly, "You excited you moms gonna become a vampire?"

Colette paused, she could fell the sudden tenseness in the room, not even Edward had read Rosalie's thoughts quick enough to expect her random outburst of information.

No one moved, as they all listened to the hysterics that were coming from Collette as she struggled with every breath. Her breath was quick and harsh as if she was having a panic attack.

Colette slammed her eyes closed as she felt her body struggling to control itself. In that moment she wished so badly that she was dead.

Jasper cringed under her feelings, the pain was tormenting him. Edward longed to comfort her, but didn't want to make things worse.

Colette felt a sudden hatred for Rosalie, then towards Edward. Why hadn't Edward told her himself? She knew Edward would be the only reason that her mother would soon be a vampire.

Colette was the first to move. Without saying another word she stepped from the room, leaving the people she had once loved behind her.

She had no where to go besides back to her dorm, luckily her roommates were out. Colette didn't cry, she didn't have enough strength too. She had lost, and everything was over, everything pointless.

"Colette?" It was Edward, "Can't we talk this over? It's not like were dead, it's not like I left. I'm still here, we can still talk."

Colette just shook her head.

"I should have told you, I was planning on it, I really was. It was just that Rosalie sort of beat me too it." Edward tried to make things better, but he knew it was hopeless. "Let me explain mine and Bella's past."

Colette listened, her back turned, as Edward explained how he knew Bella. Every word just cut her deeper. The stories of love and lust between her own lover and her own mother. She allowed no emotion to show as the story went on. He told her of a birthday party, where Jasper lost control. He explained his fears and that he had left. Colette just kept nodding, but never once allowed her pain to show.

Edward's magical love story ended, leaving Colette feeling lonelier and more hollow than ever before. Edward paused, "She was my prey and I the predator, but despite everything we loved each other. It took every bit of my strength not to kill her, but it was worth it," and he paused thinking of something he has once said, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

Colette turned to look at Edward her eyes haunted, "I wished the lion had not gone against his nature, I wished the Lion had brutally slaughtered the lamb, then I wouldn't be here, then I wouldn't have to feel this shit your putting me through."

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry, if I could take back every word, every touch I would Colette."

Colette cringed, "Is it better to feel love then loss, or to never love at all?" Colette pondered her own words.

She looked back at him, "Was it something I did, was it something I said. Don't tell me that I couldn't have changed anything to make you love me more."

"It was fate and our destiny for me and Bella to be together, you could have done anything to stop my love for her. I had only some echo of love to give you, for all these years I've still loved Bella."

"Everything," sighed Colette, "Every hug, every kiss, every touch, every word, everything! It was all a lie." Tears started to form in her eyes, she had allowed Edward to control her, she had been held up so high on just a delicate, breakable thread.

"You were everything that I wanted, everything that I thought I knew. " Cried Colette, "You were perfect, or so I thought, but the lies were better than this. We lost it all, everything that I held close. All of those perfect memories were nothing more than a beautiful fantasy, so much for my happy ending."

Edward tried desperately to hold onto Colette, "We can still be friends."

"No we can't," replied Colette, "You have your family, I know what they think, what they say. Rosalie and Alice hate me, they say I'm difficult, but so are they. They don't know me Edward, but nor do you. All the things that you hide from me just built up, all the shit that you did, there is no trust left, and just too much pain, I can't be friends with you."

Edward fought against her words, but he knew she was right, "No."

Colette hugged him gently, "Thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one, the luckiest girl alive. Because for a while I thought we had it all, but in the end you just watched me fall, you could have let me known we were done. Let me down slowly."

Edward hugged her back, confused on why she was even hugging him; it should be him comforting her. But he knew Colette wanted things to be alright just once more.

"Do me one thing?" Asked Colette.

Edward nodded, "Anything."

"Pretend one more time." Colette whispered as she lifted her head and pressed her lips against Edward's.

Edward understood, and obliged. All the hatred and pain swelled into one single passionate kiss.

Colette pulled away after first, "Nothing? Tell me that ment nothing."

"Nothing," paused Edward, "I love you Colette, but just not enough to change anything, just enough to hurt us both more. Goodbye." Edward kissed her on the check then once more lightly on the lips. He turned and walked away.

Colette watched him go. She sank to her knees and let the agony rip her to pieces.

**So my story is done. Did you like it? Hope so, please pretty please comment my story! Oh and if i made a second story with the same chatacters, but once Bella is a vampire and Eli (the werewolf)has imprinted on Colette, would you read it? yes or no? thanks again! Thanks Avril Lavigne for the insperation (if you liked the chapter listen to the song My Happy Ending, it fits perfectly!)**


	17. Questions!

Answers to Questions (especially Megan who asked a lot of questions but posted anonymously so I couldn't answer them lol):

Answers to Questions (especially Megan who asked a lot of questions but posted anonymously so I couldn't answer them lol):

The most important question that I'm sure is on all of your minds is: will there be a sequel? And everyone said they wanted one, so there will be a sequel to College Reunion! Yes, there will be more with Bella and Edward in the second story. I will work on first chapter this week, so look for it to be up by the end of this current week!

Other questions….

-Why does Alice hate Colette?

Answer: Colette kissed Jasper, partially ruining the two vampires' relationship. And before the kiss Alice was just weary of Colette, because she afraid something along the lines of the drama that unfolded would happen (she was right), because a lot of Colette's story was secretly intertwined with werewolves, Alice couldn't see what was going to happen so that would add to her frustration.

-Do the rest of the Cullens hate her?

Rosalie hates her, for the same reasons she hates Bella. Also her being Bella's daughter doesn't help Rosalie like her any more. Emse and Carlisle haven't met her yet, so they don't have an opinion. Emmett likes her along with Jasper. Edward still partially loves her, but he feels he has hurt her to much to be her friend.

-How does Bella feel?

Bella feels bad about what she has done to her daughter, but loves Edward unconditionally. You will learn more about it in the squeal.

if you have any more questions, comment them and I will put them up! I will also post a new chapter saying when the new story is up!

Your Friendly Author,

-BB

P.S.

Thanks for all 200 some comments! Making this my most popular story so far!


	18. SPECIAL LONG AWAIT NEWS!

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_YOU GUESSED IT! THE SEQUEL IS WRITTNE AND NOW UP!_**

Its called, Deny Me Not My Love.

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?

GO NOW

LEAVE

YOU HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO READ

AND THEN GUESS WHAT?!

YOU NEED TO COMMENT IT...

YA THATS ALL.

STOP READING THIS

I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE STORY WAS OVER...

GOSH BYE!

LOL

-BB


End file.
